Monitor
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Porque Arthur está en su limite, el amor a distancia le duele, y más si solo puede verle por el monitor. (USUK)


What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Ola k ase. Subiendo fics que ya habia escrito antes o k ase.

Como mencione antes pues este one-shot ya lo habia escrito antes en mis momentos tristes y algo emos. Oh amor a distancia…-why D:-

En fin, sin más que decir, AL FIC :D!

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno._

Advertencias: _Algo triste y melancolico. Cosa muuuuuuy inusual en mi._

Extra: _Esta basado en la canción "Monitor" de Volovan. Si tienen chance escuchenla mientras leen. Vale la pena y es bonita la melodía._

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no el USUK sería ya un hecho xD_

"Monitor"

(USUK/AU)

Cuantas veces he deseado verle frente a frente. Y no por la pantalla.

Cuantas veces he querido hablar con él. Y no por el computador.

Así era cada noche desde hace 3 años, cada día se había convertido en un ritual rutinario.

Era larga la jornada, todos los dias -quitando sábados y domingos claro- eran básicamente lo mismo.

Despertar, recoger la recamara, ducharme, esperar a Lovino a que haga el desayuno -el cual es mi compañero de cuarto y no me deja entrar en la cocina por un incidente con fuego del cual NO TUVE LA CULPA-, salir de casa, tomar el autobus, entrar a las 6 horas de clases, invadir mi cerebro con sabiduría de los profesores, soportar las estupideses de ciertos alumnos (un estúpido español, un narcisista alemán y un pervertido francés) e ir a trabajar de asesor académico porque esto es mi boleto para graduarme en la carrera de Literatura inglesa y convertirme en un gran escritor.

Pero lo que me mantiene con animos para el diario es la penultima actividad en mi lista de cosas por hacer -porque dormir es la última, claro-.

Inicio sesión en la página y lo veo conectado.

-Hola- tecleo esperando su respuesta.

El me saluda de vuelta y antes de decirle yo otra cosa me escribe otra cosa.

-Te he echado de menos.

Siento el calor en mis mejillas, se que me he sonrojado.

-Exagerado. Si hemos hablado ayer.

-Eso no me hace no querer extrañarte.

El sonrojo se extiende a todo mi rostro, puedo sentirlo.

-Idiota.

-Apuesto 100 dólares a que he hecho que te pongas rojo

Acierta. Es lógico, después de todo nadie me conoce mejor que nadie.

-Yo apuesto lo mismo en euros a que te estás riendo.

-Me conoces demasiado bien.

A punto estaba de responderle pero él se me adelanta nuevamente.

-Desearia entregarte ese dinero en persona.

Suspiro y escribo.

-Sabes que estamos demasiado lejos el uno del otro.

-Lo se, pero ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que te he besado.

A mi mente vuelve todo lo que hemos pasado. La primera vez que nos vimos ambos trabajando en McDonalds, las constantes peleas por ver quien atendia a quien, cuando durante una fiesta nos besamos accidentalmente -alcohol y baile no es lo mio-, cuando descubri que me gustaba, cuando descubri que yo le gustaba. Y de ahi paso a nuestros 2 años de noviazgo. Las citas, los besos, el hacer el amor.

Un nuevo mensaje de el llama mi atención.

-Lo siento te he de haber puesto melancolico.

Sonrio. Si que me conoce.

-Algo. Que remuerda tu conciencia, estupido.

-Se supone que lo héroes salvan a sus damiselas en peligro.

-No soy una damisela. Mis cejas lo comprueban.

-Eres mi cejona damisela.

Rio ante eso. Y en mi mente veo cada gesto de él. Su nerviosismo, los sonrojos tiernos hasta su infantil puchero. Aun lo recuerdo todo.

Asi conversamos toda la noche hasta que alla en California dan las 4:30 AM.

-Deberias dormir.

-No me gusta hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque soñaré contigo y te extrañare más.

-Idiota. Vete a dormir o me enojare.

Veo que no escribe nada. De seguro se esta riendo.

-Bueno ya. Me voy...

Suspiro de nuevo. Estúpido norteamericano.

-Desearia tenerte a mi lado para darte un beso.

-Me vas a poner melancolico de nuevo.

-Perdona.

-Tambien quiero besarte.

Ponemos la camara Web y nos quedanos mirando por varios minutos. Él me manda un beso. Yo rio y le devuelvo el gesto. El rie.

-Buenas noches, Arthur. Te amo -dice y me entran ganas de abrazarle y no dejarle ir.

-Yo también te amo, Alfred. -digo antes de apagar la computadora.

Me recuesto en la cama mirando el techo hasta que mis párpados se cierran cansados. Y lo último que pienso es en ese momento que me aceptaron en la Universidad de Londres, en nuestra felicidad compartida al decirle, en el momento en que le dije que me mudaria y la promesa de contactarle todos los dias al regresar de clases. El problema es que ya no me es suficiente eso. Solo le veo por el monitor.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Diganme por favooooor! Merece un review, este one-shot pata-emo(?) Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Y me lamento por no estar allá, y ni un Segundo para estar sooooloooos, tuuuuu y yooooooo (8)" Canción de este fic, de Volovan.

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


End file.
